Obligation
by AuntJackie
Summary: John has many obligations to fulfill and it's annoying his hubby, Randy, very much. How can John prove to him that he is still his number 1? CENTON, SLASH, FlUFF


**A/N: One of my reviews (Julie) for "Business..." called me a tease for starting a CENTON scene and interrupting it, LOL, so I decided to write a short CENTON one shot! Very fluffy! I hope everyone enjoys! **  
**I own no one. Randy and John own themselves and this is just a figment of my naughty imagination!**

Randy wandered the house aimlessly. He was bored without his husband around. He'd heard marriage would make things a bit boring with time but he figured it would take longer than a couple of weeks to set in.

John had taken time off by getting "fired" from the WWE so he and Randy could spend time together their first holiday season as a married couple. However, the man was still in such demand and had so many obligations that Randy rarely saw him some days until late at night. Right now, he was home alone while John went to a local wrestling school to give the kids a pep talk.

Randy groaned and collapsed on the couch. The large Christmas tree lights blinked illuminating the house. He turned on the television and tried to distract his mind as he waited for John to make an appearance.

* * *

An insistent knocking had a bleary-eyed Randy awakening. He blinked, but the sound continued, seemingly echoing throughout the house along with the chatter from the television. A quick glance at the clock told him he had fallen asleep for a little over two hours. In a daze he got off the couch and walked to the front door. Opening it, he stepped back with a frown.

John stood there, his face showing a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Hey, babe," came the familiar greeting. "I must have forgotten my house keys, but I can't figure out how they're not with the car keys. Were you asleep? I'm sorry I woke you up, baby. I was at that gym for like 10 hours! Those kids had so many questions. I'm so exhausted."

"I'm glad you're home," Randy said with a tired smile. He enveloped the bigger man in a tight embrace that John eagerly returned. John smiled and placed a kiss on his lips as he pulled his husband up to their bedroom. Randy immediately crawled into bed and watched as John took off his clothes and joined him. John pulled him close and Randy wrapped his arm around John's waist.

"I'm so glad you're back, baby. You were gone so long." Randy said, snuggling in the other man's embrace. "I missed you today. Hold me tight and don't let me go."

"I won't, baby, ever."

Randy smiled as he burrowed against the man he loved and let sleep claim him once more.

* * *

Randy groaned softly as he woke. He stretched his sore body but before he could move around anymore a bigger body was covering his and he was being soundly kissed.

"Morning, babe," John grinned at him.

"John, you're actually home," Randy said with a smirk.

"Uh yeah, I do live here," John laughed.

Randy shook his head. "Well, you wouldn't know it lately. I tend to wake up alone most mornings now. You're either off doing a movie, training some other guys, doing an interview or something for charity,"

"OK, OK, I get it," John said, hugging his annoyed husband. "I've been super busy but it's over. I have nothing else planned till after Christmas and nothing is going to change that,"

"Promise me," Randy said with a raised eyebrow.

John smiled and kissed Randy tenderly, lovingly. "I'm promise, gorgeous. We're going to have our first married Christmas."

Randy smiled and nodded. He turned to get off the bed but John pulled him back down.

"Let me make up for lost time," he said in the low husky rasp that never failed to have Randy igniting with desire.

John's mouth moved over his lover's, nibbling and licking in just the way he knew would drive Randy wild with desire. John pressed Randy onto his back and straddled his thick legs that drove everyone crazy. For a moment, ice blue eyes locked with passionate turquoise and then John's mouth was on a small, pink nipple. He loved the way the flesh hardened, nipping gently to soft sounds of delight and encouragement. He treated its neglected twin to the same level of attention, smiling at his now writhing lover.

Randy watched as John laved open-mouthed kisses over his smooth chest, pausing occasionally to suck on his nipples. He moaned encouragingly as John moved lower, nibbling across his ribs and then lower again to tease his navel. Randy's hips had a life of their own, lifting and lowering, causing his arousal to grind on John's body. John pulled his boxer shorts off in one swift motion and Randy saw his eyes light up at the sight of his already hard member. He made soft pleasured sounds as John bent to lick away the pre-cum and then lower to nuzzle his balls.

John purred his pleasure as he kissed his way up Randy's arousal to lick and suck slowly at the red, glistening head. As his mouth worked his lover's cock, he slid a hand to grab the lube in the bedside table and liberally coated a couple of fingers. He loved how tight his lover was even after all these years. John sucked Randy's cock eagerly, alternating between running his tongue on the sensitive vein on the underside and completely engulfing the hot flesh and humming. He quickly had three fingers plunging in and out of Randy's body, caressing his hidden jewel repeatedly. Both actions got the desired effect. The younger man cried out his pleasure over and over as John worked him expertly.

Randy teetered on the brink of climax time after time. John was enjoying himself immensely. Hands and mouth, fingers and tongue; he kept taking Randy to the edge of the abyss then stopping, just so he could start all over again. By the time he began the fourth round Randy was incoherent and writhing with need; reduced to chanting single syllables, body capable of nothing beyond his helpless responses to John's touches. John had him right where he wanted; where he loved to see him. He licked at Randy's lips, thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth and then began to murmur hotly into his lover's ear while fingering the twitching cock and the sweat-slick perineum.

"God, you're so beautiful, baby. I love you so much." John moved to pull Randy's legs around his waist and pushed inside his lover, growling with appreciation at the way the silken sheath rippled erotically as it massaged the length of his long, hard shaft. He set up a rhythm of long slow thrusts. He was always enthralled by the way Randy shuddered beneath him, the way his lover's channel encircled his shaft in slick, hot satin, the way Randy's hands felt clutching his ass, fingers almost biting into his skin. John loved how it made him feel; welcomed, encouraged, needed, wanted and most importantly, loved.

"Love you, love you," Randy moaned. He surprised himself he was able to speak, but he needed John to know how much he was loved. His prostate was being hammered with each deep thrust of his lover. He clung tightly to John, afraid if he let him go he would vanish. Then coherent though vanished. John pounded hard and fast, a knowledgeable hand pulling on Randy's swollen flesh until with a simultaneous cry of each others name, both men came. Randy relished the feel of hot cum inside him, the warm wetness seeming to banish the last of the cold dread. John was here with him; where he belonged. He smiled lovingly at the flush-faced man grinning smugly above him.

"I love you," Randy said again, his tone serious.

"I love you too, baby. Always," John bent down to claim another kiss from red and swollen lips. "Forever,"

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity. Randy cooked dinner as John tried to help and was told to get out of Randy's kitchen. Finally, John was allowed to prepare vegetables. They laughed and joked, kissed and caressed.

After dinner, the couple lay on the couch watching one of the many holiday movies playing on TV. The telephone rang and John stretched his hand out to answer.

"Hello,"

"John, my boy! How are you?"

John rolled his eyes but smiled. He looked over as Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Vince, what's up?"

Randy sighed and immediately frowned angrily. John pulled him closer to his chest and placed a kiss on his head.

"John, I was hoping you could do me a little favor. SI called and wanted to see if you could do a SportsCenter spot tomorrow afternoon. I can get you an early morning flight and hotel booked..."

John shook his head. "Vince, stop, don't even finish that. The answer is no and you know exactly why it's no. I told you that I was done until the New Year. I thought the point of my "firing" was so Randy and I could have some time together,"

Vince sighed on his end. "I figured I would at least try. Have a good one,"

John smiled as he hung up and looked down at Randy, who had a smile on his face as well.

"Old man won't ever quit!"

Randy smiled and nodded. "Thank you for saying no. I know you hate it,"

John stroked his face. "You're more important that anything Vince could offer me,"

He leaned forward and captured Randy's lips with his own. Randy moaned and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

"Make love to me, baby" Randy begged huskily. "Right here, right now."

He stood and tugged John to their large Christmas tree and the rug beneath it. Slowly, the two men undressed each other. For a moment they stood, drinking in the sight of each others naked bodies, their hands reached to caress. Lips followed hands, kisses bestowed lovingly as they slowly sank into the plush of the deep, chocolate brown sheepskin rug.

They maneuvered each to take the other's erections into their mouths, neither man hurrying the pace. They licked and sucked, kissed and caressed taking pleasure in giving pleasure until they each knew it was time to take the next step. Each touch of lips and tongue was followed by loud moans from both men. John reached between his cheeks to find the tiny entrance he sought. He pressed one finger inside and felt the soft hum of pleasure vibrate around his shaft. Soon he had three buried deep in his husband and Randy had finally had to release him.

John smiled at the soft whine of distress from Randy as the two men had to part, but the way Randy's eyes shone with love made John's eyes water.

"I love you, babe," he whispered, bending to kiss his husband. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Johnny." the younger man said, his voice thick with emotion. "Want you in me, please, John."

"Soon, love," John promised. He continued to suck Randy slowly as his fingers delved deep into tight heat. He stroked over Randy's sweet spot to soft cries of delight and pleasure. As soon as he was certain Randy was thoroughly prepared, John encouraged his lover to wrap his legs around his waist and lined himself up with the prepared portal.

"Now, Johnny," Randy whispered as his husband pushed inside. He mewled softly as his husband filled him completely. The bigger man slid inside Randy's welcoming heat in long, smooth, deep strokes. Randy moved in tandem with him, lifting his hips to match his lover.

"You feel so good, Ran," the older man groaned. He leaned down, kissing and nipping lovingly at Randy's throat and collarbone. Their lips met and John's hand burrowed between their bodies to stroke Randy's cock. It was too good to last long. Randy's hands clutched at John's back as he moved faster, harder, striking Randy's prostate precisely with each thrust to cry after cry of his name.

Both men climaxed simultaneously, Randy pulsing between their sweaty bodies and John filling his husband with his seed. For long moments afterwards, they lay beneath the tree, kissing, touching and renewing their promises of love and devotion.

No other obligation John had was greater than the one to his husband, his lover and his best friend.

**A/N: Hope you liked! **


End file.
